


Beware the Incubus

by gallifreyanlibertea



Series: OTP "Drabble" Challenge [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sweet Devil AU, incubus Arthur, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyanlibertea/pseuds/gallifreyanlibertea
Summary: King Alfred meets an incubus on the road.





	Beware the Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. “Did you just hiss at me?” - “Are you judging me?”

Surprisingly, this was not the first time he’d run over an incubus.

The horses seemed to hate them, and Alfred could understand why. He found it hard not to himself, to be diplomatic with the wily, coquettish creatures so  _painfully_  beneath him. He couldn’t even bear to take some on to pleasure him, as the kings before him had done. They were just so painfully annoying. Always hungry for sex, for pleasures such as fine dining, gifts of jewelry, silk robes- incessant, complaining, begging.

It seemed this one would be the same. Alfred stepped out of his carriage, “Is it another one?”

“Yes, your highness.” Was the coachman’s response. “I didn’t see it, it was too dark.”

This was incubus territory, after all. They were always about in the dark, ready to feast upon any victim that walked naively into their path.

Alfred sighed, squatting by the figure that laid slack at his horse’s feet. He poked at it with a clawed finger, “Hello?”

A groan. Alfred watched as the red-haired incubus clutched his rib, turning slowly until he was on his back, whining with pain, “Hh- fuck, stupid…  _fucking_  horse.”

It would take more than a horse to make an incubus bleed, so it was more than likely the little demon was fine, but Alfred found himself eyeing it as it opened its acidic green eyes, head tilting up as they bore into Alfred’s own.

“Wh- are you…?”

“King Alfred? Yes, I am.” Alfred said, “And I hit you with my carriage. If you’re fine, I’d like to get going.”

He supposed he could’ve just said it without reaching a hand out to touch the thing. He told himself it was to check for injury, yes. There was no other reason he would willingly touch the incubus, with those thick eyebrows furrowed in thought, obviously concocting some way to seduce Alfred into giving away his riches- those plump pink lips ready to speak honeyed words that would put Alfred under a spell in a second’s time, those grey freckles splattered across porcelain pale cheeks-

The incubus jerked away with a noise. It startled Alfred. He pulled his hand away quizzically, lips quirked down in a slight frown. “Did… did you just  _hiss_ at me?”

It was a noise made during a time of distress, a time an incubus felt threatened. It wasn’t something Alfred would expect from something that, well, should be groveling at Alfred’s feet. He was the king of hell, of course. He was a bit offended to think he wasn’t a hot commodity in the sex-starved demon world.

“Are you judging me?” The incubus scrambled to sit, wincing as it clutched its side, “I did what anyone would do if the demon king had pointed a claw at me, mind you.” 

“Uh,” Alfred said, standing as the incubus did the same, using a flap of its leathery black wings to balance itself. “I just… I didn’t expect it is all. I’m not a threat, I was just seeing that you were alright.”

“Well, King Alfred, I’m fine.” The incubus smirked, “I wouldn’t want to worry such a  _compassionate_  man such as yourself.”

Alfred blinked. He then scoffed, signaling for his coachman to take a seat back at the wheel, “Forgive me for caring.”

He should’ve stepped back in his carriage and ridden back to his kingdom, he was in no position to be defenseless in the dark, especially being a king as powerful as he was.

Yes, powerful. He was indeed powerful, after all, he didn’t give in easily to temptation, which was the common method that led to the dethroning of kings such as himself.

Alfred was capable of self-control. That’s what he liked to tell himself, at least, but he was sure a king with self-control would’ve been able to let his coachman draw back the whip to start the horses. Instead, Alfred leaned out the window. “Wait!”

The incubus turned at the noise, pausing from his walk back into the woods that bordered either side of the dirt road.

“What’s your name?” Alfred said, as if it were more a command than a question.

“Arthur,” Arthur said, and Alfred felt a knot forming in his chest at the sight of those big green eyes, seeping into him like a poison. He hadn’t remembered incubi being so- well, Alfred supposed they were meant to be handsome, to lure others to do their bidding.

Yet Arthur was so…  _refreshing_. It was different, he hadn’t once clutched Alfred’s pant leg wantonly, as quite a few incubi had done in situations similar to this one, and that had to mean something! He’d jerked away from Alfred’s touch. He’d hissed. Arthur’s motive couldn’t have been seduction, so Alfred was safe!

Of course, it hadn’t occurred to him that the thoughts running feverishly in his mind were a unique sort of seduction, because Arthur was walking away and Alfred  _wanted_ him. Arthur had done  _absolutely nothing_  to beg for Alfred’s attention, yet Alfred could easily say he was wrapped around Arthur’s finger. It was the most indirect, most dangerous sort of seduction Alfred had experienced yet.

But that hadn’t been in Alfred’s mind then. All he told himself was that he was a powerful man, yes? He was a powerful king. He knew it to be true. His kingdom respected him, his enemies feared him- he would not be easily enchanted.

So one time wouldn’t necessarily hurt. Alfred kicked open the door to his coach, beckoning with a clawed finger. “Get in, incubus.”

“Does King Alfred want some company for his ride home?” Arthur taunted, pink tongue licking his lips as they parted for a sharp-fanged grin. There was not an ounce of surprise in his voice. He’d expected it.

“Shut up.” Alfred snapped, and Arthur obeyed with a mocking laugh, slipping into the coach and then he was beside Alfred, body strangely inviting, strangely warm for a demon.

“Do you pick up all your incubi running them over with your stagecoach?”

“Shut up.” Alfred echoed again, shutting the door. The crack of the whip tore through the silence as the carriage lurched to a start. Arthur was in Alfred’s lap, lips at his neck with a laugh strangely musical, strangely chiming for an incubus, strangely beautiful.

It would be just the one time. Alfred was a powerful king. He would not be easily enchanted.

It then occurred to Alfred that powerful kings didn’t let incubi into their laps to begin with.


End file.
